


they're lesbians harold

by Reagan5005



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagan5005/pseuds/Reagan5005
Summary: one shots and drabblesmostly taken from my tumblr @sonnettsoftsmile ;)(adding tags as I go)





	1. preath “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now”

Christen doesn’t remember walking off the field- a pair of soft brown eyes following her, she doesn’t remember the locker room full of teary eyes teammates, or the all too silent bus ride back to the hotel. She doesn’t remember anything after the ball sailed over the goal post.

 

But somehow she finds herself on the floor of her room, knees pulled close to her chest and finally, she breaks. The pain the day seems to tear out of her in sobs that make her whole body shake.

 

And when the tears finally stop she feels how tired she really is, the kind that seeps into her bones and her eyelids start to droop.

 

~~~

She wakes up to a pair of arms scooping her off the ground and laying her down in the hotel bed.

 

“Shit, Chris I didn’t mean to wake you up.” There was Tobin, kind and gentle and _good_. And here was Christen who had crushed the hopes of not just herself and her country but of the woman she cared about most.

 

“I’m sorry” she croaked out, her voice broken and scratchy as her eyes once again began to well up. “Everyone was-You were counting on me and I couldn’t-“ the tears falling down her face burned her skin, each one a reminder.

 

Tobin just pulled her deeper into her embrace, softly running her fingers through the girl's curls. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

 

Chris looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes, the corners of her mouth cracking up just the slightest, but the love in Tobin’s look made her feel just a little bit brighter.


	2. preath “they’re monsters”

“But they love you so much and I’m never going to compare!” Christen and Tobin had finally made it to their room in Tobin’s parent’s house where they were spending Christmas together when Christen had begun venting about the day’s worries.

 

“They’re monsters” Tobin quipped at the girl who had begun to pace the room.

 

“Now I know you’re making fun of me and it’s not nice!” Christen whined, sounding so much like the petulant children she was complaining about. “Your nieces and nephews hate me! I don’t know how you do it!” She flopped exasperatedly down onto the bed next to Tobin.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, they’re kids, they like sugar and running around. You’re a world class athlete I think you can keep up” Tobin croaked a laugh at her own joke only to look over and see it had fallen on deaf ears.

 

Christen was staring straight ahead, face scrunched in a way that Tobin knew meant she was running through worst-case scenarios in her head. Tobin grabbed one of her hands in her own, using two fingers from the other to gently turn Christen’s face until she finally looked Tobin in the eyes.

 

“Chris, love, what’s this really about.” Tobin had turned serious, matching the demeanor of her girlfriend.

 

“I just know how much you love them, and how much they love you” Christen half muttered out, “and I want to be with you forever Tobs, and that means trying to get your family to like me. And then I started thinking about having a family of our own and how on earth am I going to be a good mom if I can’t even handle these kids for a couple hou-“

 

Tobin, who had been listening intently to Christen’s worries surged forward to cut her off with a kiss. Christen made a surprised noise before melting into her lips.

 

Tobin pulled away gently before she began. “You don’t have to worry Chris, and I know that worried is your default state sometimes but believe me when I say that my family loves you plenty. Perry squealed when I said you could make it out this year, honest to god squealed” Christen let out a soft laugh at that, a smile breaking out on her face. 

 

“And as for you not being a good mom. That to me is absurd, our kids are going to be the luckiest little things on earth to have you as their mom. Because Chris you are the very best person I know. You’re kind, and you know how to be there for people, and you always know just what to say. And you and Mal, you can’t look at how that girl looks up to you and tell me that’s not an example of how you take care of people. Christen Annemarie Press you are going to be an absolutely phenomenal mother”

 

Christen gazed at the love and sincerity in Tobin’s eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 

“And thanks for finally admitting your sister loves me more than you”

 

“That was so not the point of my speech and you know it,” Tobin said whipping her head back to glare at Christen who had only started to laugh. “You’re so lucky I love you” she grumbled before finally cracking a smile- because god she was going to marry this girl.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @sonnettsoftsmile


	3. samton “just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”

 

“And then he just laid down on my face and fell asleep”

Sam burst out laughing at her girlfriend’s story.

“It’s not funny!” She demanded “He could have crushed me! I could have suffocated!”

“But love the idea of you refusing to move the dog off your face because he ‘deserved to rest’ its maybe the funniest thing I’ve ever heard”

Nikki tried to act upset but couldn’t hide her smile for long “well this never happens when your my cuddle buddy so just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”

Sam was about to make a joke about how throwing games to come home was probably a bad career move but stopped, the thought half-formed in her head, as she watched her girlfriend’s face fall.

“Nikki, what’s wrong?”

“I miss you” Nikki whispered softly across the line as if saying it was to reveal some truth too deep for her to articulate out loud.

“I miss you so much it hurts, and I know its the World Cup and I know what this means to you and the Matildas and I am so fucking proud of you that sometimes I can’t breathe but I miss you like hell. I miss curling up next to you and the dog after a long day. I miss you in the morning when your side of the bed is cold. I miss you at training when I hear a dumb joke and turn to watch you laugh. You’re my other half Sammy, my better half and I just wish I was there to watch you shine.”

She turned back up to her laptop from where she had been staring, fiddling with her hands to see a lone tear escape down the Aussie’s cheek.

“I love you Nik.” Her voice was low as if she was doing everything she could to hide how it was trembling.

“I love you so much.”  

And for a moment the just looked at each other, staring into each other’s eyes tearing for nothing more than to jump through the screen into the other’s arms.

“You’ll be home July 8th” Nikki finally said with a smile.

“Oh so now I’m winning the whole thing?” Sam laughed at the bright smile on her girlfriends face.

“Well I mean you’d better”

“I’d do it all for you”

“Thanks, superstar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> tumblr @sonnettsoftsmile


	4. preath “I had a bad dream again”

When Christen stumbled out of bed at 4 am to a loud crash tile she first thought that someone was in their apartment. For a moment she was terrified, reaching out to grab hold of Tobin, before realizing that Tobin wasn’t, as she had assumed, asleep in their bed but was indeed the source of the noise.

After a mental debate about whether to investigate or not Christen slipped on a robe, a trudged out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Upon seeing her girlfriend sitting on the floor next to a broken plate of what looked to be eggs and burnt toast she almost regretted her choice but asked the question anyway. 

“Tobin? Honey, what are you doing?”

The other girl, not noticing Christen’s arrival jumped at her words before looking sheepishly up at her.

“Well I was kinda hungry so I was making food and then I thought it would be a cute idea to bring you breakfast in bed”

“Love it’s four in the morning,”  She said brushing off the ground next to Tobin before sitting down and pulling the scrunchie out of the girl's bun, running her fingers through her hair.

Tobin let her head rest on her shoulder, letting her hands rest from where they were fiddling with a piece of the shattered plate.

Christen placed a kiss to the top of her head before speaking. “What’s really going on love?”

“I had a bad dream again.” She said, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

“You can always talk to me,” she said gently, never pushing or chastising, a hand reaching out hold.

“I guess I’m just not used to not being able to sleep well, I’ve always been out when I hit my pillow and it makes me feel kinda… weak to not be able to sleep through the night.” Her voice felt small as if she wished she could shrink down small enough that her problems couldn’t find her.

“This doesn’t mean you’re weak Tobin. It means you’ve had to deal with too much for too long, you’ve been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders since you were nineteen- and love, even Atlas got tired. This doesn’t mean you’re weak, it means you’re human.”

Tobin let out a chest wracking sob at her words, from pain or life or sheer exhaustion she didn’t quite know. But something about what she had said, and the absolute care laced in her words made something inside her break.

“Oh love it's okay come here.” She pulled her into her chest and just let her cry, emptying out all the frustrations that she had kept pent up for too long and when the tears ran dry Christen brushed off her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Before sending up and reaching out a hand.

“Let's go back to sleep, I’ll be your dreamcatcher, I’ll keep the bad ones at bay”

So they went back up to bed, leaving the mess to worry about in the morning. They slept tangled in each other's arms and didn’t wake up till the sun was already high in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think
> 
> comment requests if you have them but this is mostly just cross-posted from my tumblr 
> 
> @sonnettsoftsmile ;)


End file.
